1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hot air dryers used to quickly dry garments, such as pants, jackets, shirts, sweaters, mittens, shoes and boots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hot air dryers are commonly used to individually dry shoes, boots, gloves, mittens. Unfortunately, when one of these items is wet and need drying, other garments worn by the individual are also wet and need drying. Therefore, hot air dryers that simultaneously dry different types of items and garments are needed.
Many garments, such as jackets, vests, and sweaters are made of multiple layers of material that can become wet. Such garments when wet, are also heavy. In order to dry them thoroughly, the garments must be evenly spread out on a surface so that air may circulate around and through the wet layers. In some instances, it is important that all of the wet layers in the garment be dried out in a relatively short time period (i.e. overnight).
The outside layer on a jacket or coat is usually made of water resistant material that impedes movement of moisture into and out of the jacket's inner layers. The inside layers are often made of thick, insulating material while the jacket's inner layer is made of non-abrasive, absorbent material. When the jacket or coat is hung-up to dry overnight, the outside and inside layers usually dry in a few hours while the inner layers and seams may be damp the next morning.
In some instances, hooks and shower bars are not available for hanging wet garments. Therefore, dryers that are self supporting and can hold multiple wet garments would be desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable, garment drying apparatus that can individually support and uniformly dry multiple different kinds of items and garments in a quick manner.